To Be With You Along With Stitches And Burns
by xxintelligentmainfieldsxx
Summary: *Songfic* It was one night. One night of passion that started their relationship. It was also took one night to end what they thought they had. Seems sad at first but will get better at the end..I think...:D May add Chapter 2 or not..:D


Stitches and Burns

A/n: Wow… I actually wrote this….I mean, ever since I heard my cousin sing this in the karaoke, it's been nagging at my brain. Saying "Write a fanfic about me…Write! **WRITE!**" So…I couldn't take it anymore…TT^TT And when I first heard it, I immediately said to myself 'Aww… If I were to write a story with this song..It would be A RonaldxWilliam pairing.

Uhmm…hope you enjoy this fic and..

Legend:

_Song Lyrics_

Normal

_Flashback_...  
And that sums it up! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN ALL THE HOT…*ahem* I MEAN HANDSOME CHARACTERS OF **KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER. **All of them are from Yana Toboso-sensei..:D

* * *

_People say that I'm a fool  
Well I don't know  
At least I found out  
what it takes to be strong  
I was dreaming all day long  
A drifting cloud  
With eyes wide open  
I would choose not to see _

000000000000000000000000

I took a long look at my office. It seemed so empty…or maybe it was because everyone had already finished their shifts and I am the only one left with overtime. I sighed and looked over the neatly arranged stack of paperwork. Most of them were the reports about Sutcliff's newest antic.

I sighed again. He will never learn. I got back to signing the papers when something caught my eye. I picked up the stapled paper and let a frown escape my normally stoic face. It was your transfer papers. Why would you want to transfer so badly, I would never know…There was one thing I was sure though. Near or far, distance would never make me forget the pain I felt and STILL feel.

~Flashback~

"_Yeah. And I was like, "What happened? It should have been a piece of cake!" But…You all know him, he was fuming when we got back here." A dyed blob of hair said as the girls from the management giggled. I calmly walked over to where you were standing, holding an air of professionalism and coldness that even I could feel._

"_Mr Knox…"_

_You looked at me, with those somehow more beautiful eyes than other reapers, and replied, "Yes,Boss?" I felt my heart quicken as you smiled and I was tempted to smile back at you. Of course, I kept my mask on and said in a monotone voice. "If you would be so kind as to not flirt WHILE on work hours? Have you finished your paperwork?"_

_You pouted cutely before smiling that bright smile of your and playfully saluting me. "Yes Boss! All of them are at your desk."_

"_Well, since you obviously have so much time on your hands," I started, trying not to show my jealousy as you flirted with other girls. "Why don't you help Sutcliff with his paperwork? That will make your time at least productive."_

_You saluted again and followed me to our office. _

"_Uhmm..boss? It looks like Miss Grell isn't here." You said, I glanced at his awful bright red corner of the room and found out that he wasn't really there. No wonder I haven't been tackled yet._

"_Then help me distribute the paperwork for tomorrow. If we start up and early we might avoid overtime." I said, motioning for you to come. I got inside my office, sat down and started distributing and writing notes on sticky notes. You seemed to hesitate taking a seat before I nodded and motioned for the empty seat in front of me. You took it gladly and waited patiently, watching me. I was embarrassed at first but I did not let you see it. Turns out I took about an hour just distributing them. After I have finished, I looked at your seat and was surprised when I didn't find you there. I glanced at my back and there you were. Your face just inches away from mine._

"_Mr Knox, what are you-" I was cut off as your lips pressed against mine, leaving no place for words._

_That night, I did not care what the consequences of our act were. All I knew was that you were in my arms and it was one of the best feelings I had._

_I never thought that that night would only continue to be a painful memory of what I thought we had._

~End of Flashback~

0000000000000000000

_Now I don't want  
to see you anymore  
Don't want to be the one  
to play your game  
Not even if you smile  
your sweetest smile  
Not even if you beg me  
darling please _

00000000000000000000

"Will! Wake up!"

I glared at the red-haired before me before shoving him off of my lap and sitting up. When did I get on the couch again?

"Will! You are such a meanie! After all that I have done for you, you just toss me away? But then, you always were like that, even during our first night…" Sutcliff hugged his body as he swayed back and forth dramatically. "Ahhh! It was a night of passion so intense that I could never forget it!"

I jammed him in the face with my scythe and pulled him out of my office using his hair. I opened the door and was surprised to see you looking back at me with those adorable eyes of yours and holding a cup of coffee.

"Uhmmm… here ya go boss!" You said before giving me the cup. I took it from your hands and said, "Mr Knox, I would like to have a word with you."

You're eyes got bigger before you bowed your head and went in my office. As I closed the door, I saw Sutcliff going to his part of the office muttering something about passion and going to Sebas-chan's after work. Then, my eyes went to Alan and Eric. Alan looked worried and held his boyfriend's hand while Eric glared at me, mouthing "Hurt him more and **I'LL KILL YOU**." I nodded and said to myself, ' I believe I was the most hurt here…'

I closed the door to my office and sat at my chair; you took the chair in front of me and said, "Look boss…about that night…"

"Do you really want a transfer Mr Knox?" I cut him off, trying not to cry as I remembered THAT night.

You pursed your lips and said in a quiet voice, "Yes…"

" I see, please remember that WE are the most known and the greatest dispatch team in the whole world (Yes, even though we have Grell) and staying here would prove more beneficial than the other teams. Now, I am asking why you need to transfer. I believe Slingby and Mr Humphries are like your brothers, mostly Eric being brotherly and Alan motherly, and, even though it is impossible to be with him all the time, you and Sutcliff are great partners. Better than he and myself actually. You used to treat us like family, so now, why do you want to go away?" I asked, keeping my voice monotone and hiding the desperate plea for you to stay.

You sighed, something I have never heard before. "That's exactly it, boss. I USED to treat all of you like family. Eric-senpai as a brother, Alan-senpai as a mother, Ms Grell as my crazy aunt and you…" you shook your head and tried to contain your blush before speaking again. "You… I have always loved you William, I always will and I know what I did that night was wrong but please… forgive me…give me another chance boss and I'll make you happy. Just, please, don't leave me…"

Tears formed at your eyes and I was tempted to brush them away. I love you too, only now, my heart's tired from being broken.

"Mr Knox, if you think that leaving me before I leave you will both do us good, then go. Remember, I open my arms to those I believe has a valid reason to come to me, but, if you have the impression that I will once again open my heart to you… then I'm sorry for I cannot do that."

You bit your lip and held your tongue, thinking over the situation before smiling sadly. "Boss, please don't sign my papers."

I raised one eyebrow in question and nodded for you to explain why I need not to.

"If I transferred, I may not be able to see you again. If I stayed here, at least I still have everyone outside and I will never miss you, I will miss those times we had but at least I will still see you, even though it will hurt." You smiled brightly again but this time, your eyes were hollow. Devoid of any emotion other than pain, sadness, hurt. "So, I best be going. I do not want any more overtime!"

You stood up and left my office without another word and for the first time in years, I cried.

000000000000000000000000000

_Say good morning to the world  
I hope you like it  
take good care of all those  
things that we have  
I've been looking for a way  
for too long now  
seems like everything  
must come to an end _

000000000000000000000000000

I sat at my room, across the window where the rain started to pour. It was just like that night. I promised myself I wouldn't let you in my heart anymore so…why did you have to go up and enter my brain? Every day, every hour, every second. You invade my thoughts with your sweet smile and the sweet nothings you whispered on that fateful time at the office.

Why?

Why did I have to fall for you so deeply?

Why did you do this to me?

Why did I push you away when you and I needed each other?

Why do I still love you?

00000000000000000000000000

_Now I don't want  
to see you anymore  
Don't want to be the one  
to play your game  
Not even if you smile  
your sweetest smile  
Not even if you beg me  
darling please_

_Time after time  
nothing that I can do  
Knowing your ways  
and loving your ways  
But not getting through at all  
Day after day  
leaving the past behind  
Coming to terms  
with stitches and burns and  
Learning to fly again_

I gulped the remaining liquid in my bottle of whisky down my throat and was about to reach for a new one when a pale hand gently held my own.

"Will, keep doing this to yourself and you'll become an alcoholic." Sutcliff said. I ignored his (Grell:HER! **HER YOU GODDAM***************************** AUTHOR! **Me: Oh shut up you overlydramatic gay **************************. :D) words and went for another round. He looked at me disapprovingly before smiling evilly.

"Oh Will~~3 Ronnie's here!"

I immediately stood up and looked around when I noticed that this was my house and Ronald was not, and may never come back, here. I glared at the red head before sitting down and gulping the bottle down. Sutcliff giggled and said, "So…you really are thinking about our Little Ronnie, aren't you?"

I drank again from the bottle.

"Aww…don't be like that Wiily! I'm sure he still loves you!"

Another gulp.

"I mean, you really love him and he loves you back so why not just forgive each other and become lovey-dovey again?"

Gulp.

"**WILL YOU STOP DRINKING ALREADY!**"

I glared at him before bringing the bottle to my lips. But, before I could drink from it, Sutcliff took it from my hands and glared at me.

"Now listen here WILLIAM T. SPEARS! Ronnie is sorry for what he has done and wants to come back to you! Now, if you do not go to him right now I swear I will kill you before Eric does and he won't even recognize you after I'm through with you!"

I stared at Sutcliff and smiled at him, which caught him off guard. I stood up, ran outside and ran all the way to your home. I did not look back and I kept my smile up, knowing Sutcliff was now smiling back at me. I did not know what made me to do this… Probably it was the alcohol running in my veins or perhaps it was the thought of us being together. Either way, I wanted you beside me and I will always want you beside me.

I walked the steps to your front porch and knocked. I heard rustling inside and then you opened the door wearing your pyjamas and looking as if you just got up.

"Boss? What are you doing here at this hour?"

I looked at my watch. It was 2 o' clock.

"Yes, well… Is it okay if we converse privately?"

You nodded and let me in but before you could even close the door, I hugged you and kissed you with every ounce of love that I have for you. You seemed surprised at first but relaxed and kissed me back. After a few minutes, we broke apart for air.

"Boss…"

"Ronald Knox, how many times do I have to tell you to call me William when we're alone?"

You smiled and was supposed to say something when I heard an overly familiar voice inside your house.

"Too bad he's not alone!"

"Eric! Shut up!"

You giggled and I kissed you again.

"Alan and Eric?" I asked.

"Yeah… you know how they are. Always protective of their child…" you answered.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Child?"

"Ahhh! I mean…uhmm…" you started stuttering before I laughed quietly.

"What are you laughing about?" You pouted.

"Well, you just have to tell "_mommy" _and "_daddy" _ that your husband's protective of you too." I replied, kissing you again.

You blushed ten shades of red before hiding your head from me.

I smiled.

The past is the past. I love you for who you are and nothing will ever change my love for you. Even if the world crumbles below our feet and our eyes are blinded by the sins of humans.

I will always love you. Now and…

0000000000000000000000000000

_Now I don't want  
to see you anymore  
Don't want to be the one  
to play your game  
Not even if you smile  
your sweetest smile  
Not even if you beg me  
darling please_

_Now I don't want  
to see you anymore  
Don't want to be the one  
to play your game  
Not even if you smile  
your sweetest smile  
Not even if you beg me  
darling please_

0000000000000000000000000000

"Until death do us part."

I smiled at you as I finished my vow. You smiled back and Undertaker giggled.

"Then…I now pronounce you man and….uhmmm…man…" Undertaker said before laughing his arse off.

I sighed and kissed you before looking at the crowd. There was Eric and Alan, married just 3 months ago. That demon and his master and Sutcliff, ogling his eye out while looking at that vermin. Of course there was Undertaker, acting as our priest but laughing after every 5 minutes of the ceremony.

I sighed. Of course, I never expected the ceremony to go as planned but, you and I are now one, and that is what really matters.

"Shall we get going, husband?" you asked, smirking deviously, your eyes showing love and lust at the same time.

"You first, Mrs Spears."

You pouted at me cutely and said. "I thought we agreed both of us would be MR Spears?"

I smiled.

* * *

A/n: Awwww! :3 Even I was giggling when I wrote this! :D Though not much of a shipper of this two, I find them an interesting pair! :D  
Also, my inspiration for this fanfic is the story "Glass Emeralds" and "The Midnight Branch" by..uhmmm… I forgot…xD I'll just look for her/his name later…:D

Ronald: Hey…author… aren't you forgetting something?

Me: What? Uhmmm *thinks about it* No.. I don't think so….

Ronald: You know… the rate and review part?

Me: Ohhh! That Ronnie, I did not forget it! I'm just waiting for Grell to come up here and say it…

Grell: *Enters with his chainsaw* Did anyone called moi?

Me: Great timing! Go on…

Grell : O~kay! **PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW. IF NOT, I'LL HUNT YOU ALL DOWN ONE BY ONE AND COLOR YOU WITH THE COLOR OF PASSION THAT BLOOMS IN THE-**

Me: *Stomps Grell* Thanks that will be enough!

Grell : You Bi-aahhhh!

Me: *Stomps Grell Harder* Byee everyone! :D


End file.
